Don't Be Afraid
by patriot117
Summary: Un bosque envuelto en una tétrica neblina. Ocho jóvenes. Tu vida corre peligro en cada paso que das, en cada respiro que inhalas: Miedo, dolor, intriga, traición, horror es lo único que encontraras en este lugar. ¿Piensas que saldrás vivo de aquí?, mejor piénsalo dos veces.
1. Don't

El sonido de un búho resonó entre los árboles de un bosque solitario: una neblina algo densa cubría aquel frío lugar y la luna era la única testigo del correr de un individuo. En su rostro se detonaba la desesperación, frustración, agonía. Los pies de la persona ya no podían dar más por lo que se detuvo justo en un arce de tronco delgado y se recargo en el. Temblando no solo por el frío pasó su mirada por todo el terreno, pero la neblina le impedía ver más allá de unos cuantos metros. El respirar se le dificultaba, por lo que era irregular y ruidosa, una gota de sudor frío le rodó por la frente ocasionando que un escalofrío le recorriera cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Rápido saco de su bolsillo un celular de pantalla táctil, en la parte superior pudo percatarse que la batería se agotaba y solo tenía una oportunidad. Las manos llenas de sangre y desgarradas le temblaban de sobremanera; se trato de relajar un momento para que sus dedos entumecidos recuperaran fluidez. Hizo movimientos en la pantalla y busco el número que necesitaba, no tardo en encontrar el que necesitaba y dejo escapar un suspiro, era su única esperanza. El violento gritó a lo lejos de alguien perturbo en el silencio extremo de todo el bosque; un escalofrío volvió a recorrerle su espalda comenzando por la parte baja y subiendo vértebra por vértebra hasta su cabeza. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, sentía que sus esperanzas se convertían en nulas.

En el tétrico silencio que prosiguió al grito, el individuo siguió tecleando. El ulular emitido por el búho era lo único que acompañaba el sonido del celular al teclear una letra. El individuo seguía con lo que hacia cuando se percato de algo. Eso no era buena señal. Levanto su mirada lentamente como percibiendo lo que se avecinaba, acto seguido sus pupilas se dilataron a tal grado que sus ojos casi se volvieron completamente negros. Cuatro sombras a lo lejos lo empezaban a rodear. Uno llegaba por su frente, otros dos a sus costados y el último lo vislumbró a su espalda. Con la mayor velocidad que podía termino el mensaje y lo mando. Volvió a levantar su mirada y vio a los entes frente a donde se encontraba. Rogó piedad pero sabia que eso era inútil, advirtió como el sujeto de en medio levantaba su machete y sin poder hacer nada se lo clavo en la cabeza. El celular que sujetaba el individuo cayó al suelo ensangrentado y con la pantalla boca arriba solo se podía leer: _Mensaje enviado_. La pantalla parpadeo y aparecía un nombre, el único al que podría pedir ayuda. Los entes fueron retrocediendo con mucha calma sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo inerte sobre un charco de sangre que iba en aumento creando una gran mancha roja en el verde césped. Poco a poco se fueron mimetizando con la neblina, hasta ser parte de ella. Al final solo se pudo escuchar el viento un susurro: _No tengas miedo_.

**Don't Be Afraid**

1

La noche era joven y el manto nocturno permitía una hermosa vista de los entes astrales, la más hermosa sin duda luna blanca que se iluminaba todo con su esplendor. La noche se acompañaba con buena música que sonaba en alto volumen, luces de todos colores en constante movimiento jugaban con las estrellas en el cielo, una gran pista de baile con decenas de jóvenes bailando y mucha bebida y comida se celebraba el evento más importante que pudieran tener un grupo de amigos de preparatoria: La Promo de graduación.

Una piscina que brillaba en un azul intenso muchos adolescentes se comenzaban a lanzar sin importar que no tuvieran trajes de baño, esa noche lo único que importa es la diversión. La fiesta se celebraba en la lujosa casa de los Kamiya; Tai y Hikari, los más populares jóvenes en todo el instituto ofrecían una de las fiestas más espectaculares de todo el año. Fácilmente el amplio patio, terreno de la casa, se encontraban aproximadamente unos ciento cincuenta adolescente; a Tai no le importaba que de todos aquellos solo unos pocos fueran de su escuela y solo un pequeño grupo fueran sus verdaderos amigos, el lo que pretendía era ser recordado como el joven con la mejor fiesta de graduación que nadie pudiera superar. Por como avanzaba la fiesta todo iba excelente y ya estaba logrando su objetivo, mientras caminaba por la orilla de la alberca varias adolescentes de muy buen ver le saludaban desde el centro del agua y lo invitaban a entrar, claro que aquellas jovencitas al no tener trajes de baño estaban desnudas ó solo en ropa interior.

— Ven, Tai, el agua esta excelente — Le llamo una de las jóvenes.

— Si, Tai, ve con ellas — El castaño que solo les sonreía a las desconocidas escucho la voz de su novia tras de el.

Tai se giro u vio a una joven de su edad, igual graduada, de cabello rojo que le miraba de manera divertida: Sora Takenouchi la chica más popular del colegio, campeona de tenis entre preparatoria y novia del hombre mas deseado por las chicas del instituto era un proeza juvenil que tenia un futuro muy prometedor en la universidad. El castaño ignorando las llamadas de las desconocidas fue y abrazo a si chica tomándola de la cintura y plantándole un beso.

— Sabes que solo tu me importas — Sora quien sonreía entre besos miro sobre el hombro de su castaño para ver la reacción de las zorras que seducían lo que era de ella.

— Pues ellas parecen estar interesadas en ti.

— Ignóralas — Tai y Sora se dieron un ultimo besito y se pusieron andar por el patio tomados de las manos.

Varios compañeros de clase saludaban a Tai al pasar por donde ellos estaban, todos le felicitaban por la gran fiesta que estaba dando; claro que todo ello era patrocinado por el dinero que su padre le daba, ser rico tenía ciertos beneficios. La pareja siguió su camino hasta ir a una pequeña casa al final de patio la cual tenía doble piso y una terraza donde los vieron; los mas cercanos amigos de Tai y Sora se encontraban festejando en aquella terraza la cual era privada para ellos. Desde arriba les miraban Matt Ishida; un rubio de ojos azules, el segundo mas popular del colegio después de Tai, famoso por su grupo musical de rock y sin mencionar que tenia músculos atrayentes de admiradoras. Al lado del rubio se encontraba su novia, Mimi Tachikawa; la joven más dulce que pudieran conocer de larga cabellera castaña, ojos marrones y un cuerpo envidiable entre las mujeres. Los otros dos era Joe Kido un joven de lentes, cabello azul, ya graduado de hace un año de la preparatoria, pero que fue a la ciudad de vacaciones para ver a sus amigos y familiares; el otro era Izzy Izumi un joven pelirrojo amante de las computadoras, a el le faltaba un año para graduarse y es una proeza académica como lo era Joe. Todos los jóvenes les indicaban a Tai y Sora que subiesen, la pareja no se hizo del rogar y tan pronto como subieron las escaleras los saludos no se hicieron espera.

— Hey, Matt, ¿Has visto a mi hermana? — Pregunto Tai al no ver a su hermana con ellos.

— Creo que la vi con Davis cerca del DJ — Contesto Matt riendo viendo la expresión de su mejor amigo.

Tai como era conocido era un tipo muy protector con su hermana menor, el no quería que su pequeña castaña fuera seducida por sujetos como el. Para su mala fortuna Hikari se encontraba con un tipo peor que el y eso le irritaba.

— No te preocupes, amor, ella es muy inteligente — Sora tomo del brazo a su novio para detenerlo de que fuese a ocasionar una trifulca —, no hará nada indebido y menos con un niñato como Davis.

— Escuche que mi hermano estaba buscándola — Matt conociendo las pocas pulgas de su mejor amigo agrego aquel comentario que refutaba el de Sora.

El castaño se tenso y de eso se percato su novia, todos los presentes se rieron de la expresión de su amigo ya que para nadie era de extrañarse que la menor de los Kamiya y el menor de los Ishida se atraían.

— Como eres malo — Mimi le dio un golpecito en el hombro a su novio —, como te gusta hacer sufrir a Tai.

2

La música prendía a todos los jóvenes en la fiesta, y más a los que se encontraban cerca del Dj. El ambiente era de locos, y para la hora que era no se podía dudar que el alcohol surtía efecto en la juventud presente. A un costado de la plataforma del Dj se encontraba una pequeña jardinera donde se encontraba la mesa con bebidas de diferente tipo y vasos, en ese lugar se encontraban charlando Hikari y su amigo Davis Motomya; el joven tenia algún parecido con el hermano mayor de la Kamiya, pero, solo era hasta allí ya que aquel adolescente nunca seria tan honorable como su hermano. La plática que entablaban aquellos amigos comenzaba aburrir a la castaña que muy a pesar de sus intentos por sacarse de Davis este no parecía notar la actitud de la joven; cuando la platica del Motomiya se tornaba mas densa y aburrida una joven de lentes, cabellera larga color lila apareció con un fuerte grito que sobresalió del sonido de la música y que casi deja sordo al castaño.

— ¡Yolei! — Saludo emocionada la castaña al ver a su mejor amiga del instituto. — Pensé que no vendrías.

— Te quise dar una sorpresa — Kari pensó que su mejor amigo no podría ir aquella fiesta debido a que se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, y esta le dijo que no llegaría a tiempo.

— Vaya que lo has hecho — Soltó molesto Davis.

— Nadie pidió tu opinión — Contesto con desden la joven ya que ellos no tenían una buena relación.

Yolei tomo del brazo a Kari y se la llevo lejos de Davis con la excusa de que necesitaban ponerse al día después de un mes sin verse. El castaño no pudo refutar tal cosa por lo que solo pudo mirar alejarse a las amigas. Yolei era una joven que nunca paraba de hablar por lo que la conversación era mas por parte de ella que de Kari, quien solo debes en cuando soltaba algún comentario.

— Australia es n lugar fascinante — Comentaba la joven de cabello lila sobre su viaje de verano. — Vieras que bonito son los canguros.

— Me imagino, Yolei — Kari reía al ver las expresiones de su mejor amiga, quien contaba sus experiencias con mímica.

— Un día deberíamos ir juntas, ¿Qué opinas?

— Me encantaría — Kari y Yolei se sonrieron. — Talvez por nuestra graduación podremos ir.

— Pues deberemos planearlo bien — Yolei sujeto de nuevo a su amiga del brazo y viendo sobre el hombro de esta noto a un rubio charlando con un joven mas joven con un corte de cabello peculiar. — Mira allá esta Takeru y Cody.

Kari quien estaba desde hace tiempo buscando a su mejor amigo se giro y lo vio entre la multitud platicando con Cody, un joven un año menor que ellos y en cierto modo parecido en actitud a Izzy. Las amigas se abrieron paso por las personas que bailaban y se acercaron a los amigos que al verlas les saludaron de manera muy alegre.

— Te he estado buscando — La castaña se acerco al rubio después de que este le saludara.

— Pues aquí he estado — Contestó en broma el rubio.

— Eso veo.

Los cuatro amigos se pusieron a platicar y como era de esperar la que acaparaba la charla era la joven recién llegada de Sidney. Con la fiesta en su climax los amigos bebieron, charlaron y bailaron sin parar; Kari al ver la hacia el fondo de su patio pudo ver en la terraza a su hermano quien convivía feliz con sus amigos, sin poder resistirlo le pidió a sus amigos que fuesen a donde se encontraban los demás. En cinco minutos se encontraron subiendo las escaleras para ruinarse con Tai, Matt y demás amigos para continuar lo que seria la mejor noche de sus vidas. La fiesta prosiguió como una locura y la diversión se eleve a niveles donde la razón se pierde y la conciencia se nubla.

3

Un punzada en la cien despertó a cierto rubio que no podía enfocar bien su vista; se levanto aun con el dolor y se quedo en la orilla de lo que se suponía era su cama. Con calma Matt enfoco mejor su vista y lo primero que pudo divisar fue un piso de madera vieja. No reconoció aquel piso, pero imagino estaba en la casa de su mejor amigo; se incorporo junto con el chillido de la madera en sus pies, todo le daba vueltas mientras trataba de recordar que era lo que había ocurrido. Paso su mirada por la habitación y lo que observo le dejo perplejo, no estaba en la casa de Tai ni por lejos; se encontraba en una vieja habitación hecha de madera vieja alejada de todo lujos. Solo había una mecedora cerca de una ventana la cual dejaba entrar la luz de la luna, una mesa con una vela a medio consumir y al fondo una puerta. Matt no comprendía donde se encontraba, todo le resultaba confuso y aquel dolor en la cabeza no le ayudaba en lo absoluto. El rubio se acerco a la ventana junto ala mecedora y se fijo hacia fuera; árboles, césped, neblina y un cielo nocturno era lo que por la ventana pudo observar.

— ¿Dónde demonios estoy? — El corazón del rubio se comenzó acelerar; sin percatarse de la otra entidad en la habitación el gemido que esta emano de su garganta hizo asustar a Matt. Volteo a ver hacia su derecha y sobre la cama estaba Mimi, su novia estaba con el en aquella cabaña. — ¡Mimi!

— Hola, amor — Saludo la castaña sin percatarse aun de donde se encontraban. — ¿Aun es de noche?

— ¿Tu sabes que hacemos en esta cabaña? — Ignorando a su novia el rubio se acerco y pregunto con la esperanza de que su novia tuviese la respuesta.

Mimi quien aun no se despertaba del todo miro confundida a su novio, quien le miraba con ansias.

— No se de que hablas, ¿no estamos en casa de Tai?

Matt al escuchar aquello no pudo evitar sentir nervio al no saber que era lo que sucedía, y el como es que estaba el junto con su novia en aquel bosque. Se levanto y volvió a la ventana, lo que miraba no le resultaba conocido ni mucho menos ya que estaban en un bosque y Odaiba estaba lejos de alguno.

— ¿Qué sucede, amor? — La actitud de Matt inquietaba a Mimi.

El rubio no contesto, solo miraba por la ventana en busca de respuestas. Sin embargo, su mente se negaba a cooperar y este se comenzaba a molestar. ¿Por qué se encontraban en aquel lugar? Una cuestión que no tenía respuesta. Mimi se levanto de la cama y noto lo extraño del lugar, no estaban en casa de Tai y eso le estaba quedando muy en claro; con lentitud en sus pasos evitando que el suelo crujiera como cuando bajo de la cama se acerco a su novio.

— ¿Pero como? — Pronuncio Mimi al ver lo que Matt observaba por la ventana; un bosques solitario con neblina que solo permitía ver unos pocos metros a lo profundo y una luna que se elevaba en el cielo nocturno. — ¿Dónde estamos, Matt?

— Eso mismo me estoy preguntando, Mimi.

La pareja intercambio miradas como queriendo encontrar alguna respuesta en los ojos del otro. La situación era extraña, ninguno de los dos recordaba como llegaron aquel lugar; en la platica que Matt evoco para buscar algo en la memoria tanto de el como la de su novia, solo pudieron llegar a un mismo ultimo recuerdo. La fiesta del promo que Tai hizo la noche anterior, o esa misma noche, no sabían con exactitud en que día estaban era el ultimo recuerdo que tenían. Matt se quedo sentado en la orilla de la cama pensando, en tanto, Mimi seguía observando el tétrico bosque que afuera yacía.

— Supongo que lo mejor por hacer es quedarnos aquí hasta que amanezca — Mimi giro su rostro para observar a su novio quien vio como esta ponía un rostro de pánico. — No podemos salir de noche, no sabemos que peligros pueda haber afuera. Esperemos a que amanezca y veremos si podemos encontrar alguna carretera.

— ¿No es peligroso quedarnos? — La imaginación de la castaña comenzaba a crear tantas historias terroríficas que los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaban. — Si alguien viene, y no es bueno, ¿Qué hacemos?

Aquel temor de la castaña no resultaba para nada ilógico y por supuesto que por la mente del rubio paso aquella idea. Sin embargo, los peligros del bosque eran a un mayores como para exponerse además ellos estaban adentro por lo que podían atracar la puerta desde adentro para evitar que alguien entrase. El único problema era la ventana, la cual no era muy grande, pero una persona si podría entrar por allí: Tendrían que vigilarla. Compartiendo su idea e ingeniando una nueva Matt atraco, con ayuda de Mimi, la puerta con la mesa y mecedora, en tanto la cama la arrastró hasta la ventana, la levantaron y la dejaron en vertical para que la cubriera.

— Con esto bastara.

— Amor, mira —Matt paso su vista donde apuntaba su novia y pudo ver que donde una vez estuvo la cama, bajo esta, se encontraba un machete. Matt se acerco, se puso en cuclillas y lo miro sin tocarlo. El objeto parecía estar en perfectas condiciones y para nada usado. — Eso no me gusta en lo absoluto.

— Tranquila, amor, no pasa nada — Matt tomo el machete moviéndolo en su mano para observarlo mejor. — Esto nos ayudara por si necesitamos defendernos.

— ¿Crees que necesitemos de eso?

— Espero que no.

La pareja se fue acurrucar en la esquina del fondo de la habitación que les permitía observar tanto la puerta como la ventana, y con el frío que se comenzaba a sentir estar juntos para darse calor era lo mejor. Para pasar el tiempo en que el sol saliese la pareja comenzó a tener una nueva charla para ver si lograban recordar algo, pero, como la vez pasada no lograban nada. El tiempo trascurría, y sin tener ninguno algún reloj, este se sentía muy largo y tedioso; para Matt ya era tiempo de que amaneciera, ya que recordando la posición de la luna esta marcaría aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada y ya sentía que hubieran pasado unas cuatro horas. Los nervios incrementaron al momento de que Matt fuese a la ventana, viendo por un pequeño espacio que dejaba ver hacia fuera el rubio se pudo percatar de algo perturbador.

— La luna sigue donde mismo — Susurro el rubio para que solo el pudiera escucharse. Sobre el en el mismo lugar que la vez que la vio al despertarse la luna yacía en el cielo, la única diferencia esta vez era que unas extrañas nubes grises la comenzaban a ocultar. — ¿Dónde rayos estamos?

4

La paciencia no era una virtud que caracterizara a Tai Kamiya, y eso lo conocía a la perfección Sora quien le quería seguir el paso a su novio. El camino por aquel bosque era muy quebrado por lo que era difícil caminar y para agregar la densa vegetación y la neblina no ayudaban mucho. La pareja no sabían donde se encontraban, lo único que supieron era que habían despertado dentro de un automóvil pequeño y que habían tratado de usarlo para salir de allí, sin embargo, este no arranco. El castaña frustrándose del paso de las horas, y que el reloj de la radio del vehiculo no sirviera, decidió salir a buscar ayuda. Sora no le parecía buena idea, pero le resultaba peor la de quedarse sola por lo que decidió bajarse y seguir a su novio.

— Llevamos horas caminando y no damos con nada — Sora se abrazaba a si misma para darse algo de calor —, no fue una buena idea irnos del auto.

Tai quien escuchaba a su novia desde adelante no quería admitir que su idea resulto estupida, por lo que mostrándose seguro solo se limito a seguir caminando a paso firme. El sabía que necesitaban avanzar y no había marcha atrás, en algún momento lograrían encontrar algo.

Caminando por una hora más el castaño pudo notar como el cielo se empezaba a nublar, maldijo por sus adentros y se giro hacia su novia quien le miraba con molestias.

— Necesitamos encontrar refugio, parece que lloverá.

— Sin mencionar que debemos descansar — Repuso la joven pelirroja con desden.

La pareja siguió caminando en busca de algún lugar donde pasar la lluvia, pero por más que caminaron lo único que encontraban era árboles y extraña vegetación. Sora se comenzaba a irritar, el recordar su grandiosa idea de seguir a su novio le hacia enojar aun mas por lo que decidió mejor enfocarse en donde pisaba. No supieron cuanto había pasado, pero por fortuna del cielo no descendía ni una gota de agua. La pelirroja levanto su vista observando las peculiares nubes grises.

— ¿No se te hace extraño?

— ¿Qué?

Sora no perdía de vista las nubes que por su extraña textura podrán parecer que estaban hechas de tela ó algún material parecido. Siendo hija de una famosa modista, la pelirroja conocía a la perfección ese tipo de texturas y aquellas nubes las tenían.

— Las nubes, no parecen ser nubes.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Tai levanto su rostro y miro las nubes, para el no le resultaban diferentes a cualquier otras que haya visto.

— Su textura.

Tai se detuvo y miro como su novia observaba con detenimiento el cielo, imitándola volvió a elevar la vista para ver lo que ya había visto, nubes grises ocultando el manto nocturno. Tratando de enfocar mejor su vista, la poso sobre una en especifico para ver si lograba notar lo que su pelirroja novia le decía, pero para nada se le hacían extrañas aquellas nubes. "El miedo la hace alucinar" pensó el castaño que se fue acercando a su novia y le tomo de la mano, la pelirroja al bajar su vista observo como su novio le miraba de una manera que pareciera que estaba loca. Eso le irrito.

— ¿Qué no lo ves?

— Yo solo veo nubes, no hay nada extraño en ellas.

— Míralas, parecen hechas de tela — Sora apunto al cielo. — Son como las que mi madre usa para crear su línea de ropa.

Tai levanto una ceja sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, las nubes sobre ellos no eran para nada cercanos ala descripción que Sora daba, y mira que el castaño también ya conocía las telas de la señora Takenouchi.

— Lo siento, amor, pero yo las veo normales.

Sora levanto su vista incrédula de que su novio no le diera la razón, aquellas nubes eran evidentemente de tela y no podían pasarse por nubes ordinarias. No para ella.

— Venga, yo creo que el cansancio te afecta — Tai sujeto más fuerte la mano de su pelirroja y la animo a caminar de nuevo. — Busquemos un lugar seguro para descansar un rato.

Sora quien aun miraba al cielo sintió que aquello que le decía el castaño era cierto, talvez comenzaba alucinar. Ordenándole a sus piernas moverse siguió a Tai aun sujetándole la mano, necesitaba sentirlo cerca y más ahora que temía aquel bosque le jugara malas pasadas.

5

Eso no estaba para nada bien, la luna no se había movido nada desde la ultima vez que se fijo en ella. Matt quien no quería alarmar a su novia contándole lo que observaba por la ventana, pero sabía que seria peor mantenerla en la ignorancia de la situación. Le explico lo que estaba viendo y con incredulidad la joven se le acerco y miro la luna, si bien ella no se percato de la posición del ente astral la primera vez que miro por la ventana si pudo notar que la noche aun estaba muy presente a pesar de las horas que habían transcurrido. Con la obscura habitación siendo solo iluminada por la luz de la luna, siendo que la vela estaba apagada y no había con que encenderla, la tensión se torno mas densa de lo que ya estaba. Mimi podría haber jurado que el aire de aquella habitación escaseaba y era más difícil poder respirar, no le estaba gustando para nada lo que estaban viviendo. El plan debía cambiar y eso lo sabía el rubio quien no quería exponerse ni mucho menos a Mimi al salir de aquel refugio en el que se encontraban para adentrarse a los peligros del bosque, necesitaba pensar algo mejor. Por mas que ideaba algo todo le decía que la mejor opción era quedarse en esa habitación la cual parecía ser toda una cabaña.

— Matt, me estoy empezando a poner ansiosa — Mimi tomo de la mano al rubio quien miraba por la ventana con unos ojos perdidos. — ¿Matt?

—No te preocupes, sea lo que este sucediendo te protegeré — Matt apretó la mano de su novia mientras seguía perdido en la neblina que apenas y dejaba ver unos cuantos árboles. Mimi se pego al cuerpo de Matt y este sintió como le rodeaba con sus brazos.

— Estoy tan confundida.

— Yo también — El rubio pasó su mano por los hombros de su novia para protegerla de cualquier mal.

Sin encontrar explicación lógica Matt volvió a llevar a la castaña bajo su brazo a la esquina donde anteriormente estuvieron; por la mente del rubio corría la loca y peligrosa idea de salir de aquella cabaña y adentrarse al bosque. Era algo que su lógica le decía era estupido, pero estaban en una situación sin precedente. Sintiendo algo húmedo en su ropa el rubio bajo su vista para ver como Mimi dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas mientras cerraba sus ojos, talvez quería alejarse por un momento de tan misterioso lugar y regresar la noche de la fiesta. El recordar eso la cabeza de Matt volvía a trabajar a mil, no le cabía que después de una de sus mejores noches de su vía ahora se encontraran en una que podría resultar de las peores. Le frustraba al rubio no poder recordar nada en el intervalo de la fiesta ha como llegaron a tan extraño lugar; sintió como Mimi se acurrucaba aun con los cerrados y fue en ese momento en el que quiso también el poder sentirse seguro bajo los brazos de alguien, pero el era el hombre y debía tomar su rol.

— Trata de descansar, yo cuidare — Comento acariciando el cabello de su novia.

— ¿Seguro? — Matt asintió, la castaña se levanto un poco para besarle los labios a su novio para después volverse acurrucar entre los brazos fuertes del rubio. — Gracias, amor.

— No tienes por…— El Ishida no pudo terminar la oración debido a que la puerta principal se movía de una manera brusca, como si alguien tratase de entrar. Mimi ahogo un grito al ver como la puerta cada vez se movía mas fuerte temiendo que la fuesen a destruir.

Matt tomo el machete que tenía un lado y apartando a una Mimi en pánico e levanto. La castaña trato de evitar que su novio fuese a la puerta por lo que le tomo de la mano, este al verse frenado se giro a su novia y con un movimiento ligero en sus labios le indico que necesitaba ir. Quitando con suavidad la mano de su novia se volvió ala puerta que con movimientos frenéticos comenzaba a mover la pesada mesa. A paso corto y cuidadoso de no hacer ruido con el crujir de la madera, Matt se fue acercando a la puerta; cuando estuvo a unos pocos pasos el movimiento se detuvo, ya no querían entrar. Con el valor que pudo tomar Matt se acerco a la puerta, necesitaba asegurarse que no hubiese nadie, por un costado de la mesa se acerco tanto y se disponía a pegar su oreja en la madera para ver si lograba escuchar algo cuando, "_Pum_", un fuerte golpe azoto la puerta que medio se abrió.

— ¡Demonios! — Grito Matt del susto.

— ¿Hay alguien adentro? — Escucho la voz de un hombre que le resulto familiar.

— ¿Takeru? — Grito Matt reconociendo la voz de su hermano menor.

— ¿Matt? — Respondió la voz de Takeru desde afuera. — Hermano abre, rápido necesitamos resguardarnos.

Matt dudando aun se acerco para ver por la abertura de la puerta que se hizo por el golpe de Takeru y efectivamente afuera estaba Takeru volteando hacia el bosque. Pudo notar que no estaba solo, se fijo mejor y vio una cabellera castaña; era Hikari. Matt tomando todas las fuerzas que pudo movió la pesada mesa que tenia la mecedora encima para poder abrir la puerta; apenas quito lo que impedía entrar Takeru y Hikari entraron corriendo cerrando la puerta tras ellos, se notaban exhaustos y muy pálidos.

— Hermano, ¿Qué hacías allá afuera? — Matt se acerco a Takeru quien cansado de correr se recargaba en sus piernas y miraba hacia el piso agitado.

— El lo mato — Matt se giro a Kari quien estaba bañada en lagrimas y sudor —, y me quería a mi.

Mimi y Matt miraron con miedo a la castaña: "¿Qué demonios ocurría en ese lugar?" pensaron.

6

Era muy extraño, al principio creyó que su reloj estaba descompuesto ya que las manecillas marcaban las tres y media de la madrugada, pero conforme avanzo el tiempo Takeru se percato que no amanecía y llevando el tiempo en su mente ya era momento de que la luna se ocultara en el horizonte y el sol apareciera por el lado opuesto. Sin embargo, nada de eso ocurría y la noche parecía ser mas obscura conforme el tiempo trascurría; estando solo el con Kari en una casa de campaña donde despertaron, el rubio no quiso exponerse en el peligro que marcaba el bosque que los rodeaba. Kari quien siempre se caracterizo por ser fuerte e incluso el mismo Takeru, se comenzaban a preocupar por donde se encontraban. No recordaban nada, absolutamente nada de la manera en que terminaron en aquella casa de campaña; todo era borroso y confuso a tal grado que Kari frustrada golpeo con fuerza el suelo.

— No te desesperes, debimos de haber bebido tanto que no nos percatamos de las locuras que hicimos.

— Tengo miedo, esta incertidumbre combinada con esta amnesia me tiene frustrada — Kari se sujetaba fuerte las piernas mirando hacia la entrada de la casa de campaña. — Y para colmo no amanece, ¿Dónde demonios estamos?

Esa era la pregunta del millón que el mismo rubio se hacia cada cinco minutos, tomando en cuenta lo extraño del lugar el rubio creía estar en un sueño en el que pronto despertaría. Aun así todo era tan real que incluso el perturbador silencio del bosque le recordaba que estaba bien despierto. Haciendo uso de su gran memoria el rubio quería recordar si algún lugar del planeta tenía las características de aquel bosque, pero solo había una zona en el planeta que cumpliera con la larga noche y ese bosque no tenia aquellas características. Takeru salio de la casa de campaña para estirar sus piernas y con el fresco aire invadir sus pulmones tratar de razonar mejor las circunstancias que vivían. Paso su vista al cielo y observo las nubes grises que comenzaban a cubrir el cielo; quedándose un rato observando hacia arriba el rubio se percato de algo muy peculiar en el cielo nocturno. En aquel lienzo negro se supone que aparte de las nubes y la luna debería haber estrellas, siendo que estaban lejos de alguna ciudad las luces artificiales de esta no impedirían ver la majestuosidad de la noche en aquel bosque.

— ¿Qué observas? — Kari salio de la casa de campaña envuelta con la única cobija que dentro había.

— El cielo — Takeru pudo sentir como su compañera levantaba la vista a donde el. — Se supone que estando en un lugar como este en el cielo se debería poder ver las estrellas.

Kari bajo su mirada intrigada, aquella afirmación que escuchaba por parte de su mejor amigo no lo comprendía. La castaña volvió a levantar la vista, esperando que las nubes abrieran un hueco para poder ver tras ellas en la primera oportunidad puso toda la atención que pudo para ver lo que Takeru afirmaba.

— Claro que hay estrellas — Takeru bajo su vista para mirar confundido a su castaña amiga. — Puedo ver que esta noche hay estrellas.

— No puede ser — El rubio levanto su vista y en un gran hueco entre las nubes pudo observar pura obscuridad. — Kari, no es tiempo de bromas. En el cielo no hay ni una maldita estrella.

Kari no le gusto el tono que uso su mejor amigo, ella estaba segura de que podía ver las estrellas en el cielo allá de Takeru si no le quisiera creer. El rubio al no recibir respuesta supo a la perfección que la castaña se molesto por su reacción, no siendo su intención molestarse le tomo la mano a la castaña.

— Disculpa, no era mi intención contestar así — Kari paso su mirada a su mano junto a la del rubio y después subió hasta quedar en los ojos azules de su compañero. — Es solo que este bosque es muy extraño, te puedo jurar que no hay estrellas en el cielo.

— Pero… yo si las veo — Comentó la joven con una voz quebrada.

Takeru noto como la luz de la luna se opacaba y el bosque se sumía de nuevo en una penumbra parcial; por el hombro de su amiga pudo ver como una ligera neblina comenzaba a rodearlos lo que le pareció de lo mas extraño, pero, todo en aquel lúgubre lugar lo era. De pronto el rubio se percato de otro asunto peculiar, que talvez no era tan importante ó muy perceptible, pero en aquel bosque reinaba un silencio abrumador. No se escuchaba el ruido de algún animal ó insecto en ningún momento, incluso y a pesar del viento las ramas de los árboles no crujían. Takeru pensaba que estaba volviéndose algo paranoico por lo que respiro con calma para relajarse.

— ¿Enserio no ves las estrellas? — La voz de Kari hizo que Takeru volviera en si. Al mirarla pudo ver en el rostro de la castaña miedo, uno que solo una vez le vio en ese bello rostro.

— Lo importante en este momento es buscar como salir de este bosque — El rubio quería tratar de que su amiga se enfocara en algo importante y evitar pensamientos que les truncara poder pensar con razón. — Viendo que no amanerara pronto, y no conociendo el tiempo que tarde lo mejor será movernos.

— ¿Movernos?, ¿Adonde?

— Busquemos un lugar mas seguro que esta casa de campaña y si tenemos suerte podremos encontrar alguna autopista.

Dudosa la castaña asintió aprobando la idea de su mejor amigo del cual sabia que no haría nada que resultase de más peligros. Confiaba en su buen juicio. Tomando lo único que les podría servir de la casa de campaña: una linterna y la manta que traía Kari puesta. Se pusieron en marcha dejando atrás la casa de campaña y la poca seguridad que esta les pudiera dar; adentrándose a la ligera neblina que permitía aun ver a lo lejos caminaron entre los árboles y espesa maleza que se iba presentando. Takeru llevaba tomado de la mano a Kari para evitar perderse, el camino se tornaba algo difícil y tedioso; no lo quería admitir pero Takeru comenzaba a pensar que resulto buena la idea de alejarse de su zona de confort, pero por el otro lado seguir allí no les ayudaría a salir de aquel bosque. Necesitaban moverse. Kari caminaba insegura a cada paro que daba y el silencio que había entre ella y su mejor amigo le incomodaba, si no fuese porque se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un búho talvez ella hubiera soltado un grito para quebrar el impecable sonido de la nada.

— Por lo menos ya se escucha un búho — Comentó como si nada la castaña.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Si, por fin ya no hay silencio— Kari escucha muy claro el ulular del búho. — Ha de esta cerca.

Takeru se detuvo en seco provocando que la castaña impactara en la espalda del rubio; le observo quieto como queriendo poder escuchar al animal nocturno. Kari sintió como su amigo le soltaba poco de la mano, lo vio girarse y quedarse frente a ella con una expresión de preocupación. En el instante en que le vio los ojos lo comprendió, el no oía al búho tal como el no podía ver las estrellas.

— No es cierto — Soltó con escasa voz la joven.

— No lo escucho — Aquellas tres palabras provocaron que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la castaña. — Para mi todo sigue en silencio.

Takeru y Kari se quedaron viendo por un largo rato tratando de digerir lo extraño de la situación, en aquel bosque la pareja podía percibir cosas que el otro no; esa inquietud en los jóvenes les comenzaba a preocupar de una manera misteriosa. El rubio quiso articular palabra, sin embargo, el grito estruendoso de alguien irrumpió en el bosque. Percatándose que ambos escucharon lo mismo, la pareja se junto y tomo de la mano; aquel grito fue uno de dolor y desesperación. Se escucho tan cerca que el escalofrío que anteriormente recorrió su espalda se traslado a todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Qué ha sido ese grito?

— No lo se ni quiero averiguarlo — Takeru tomo fuerte a Kari de la mano y se la llevo en dirección contraria.

A paso apresurado sin llegar a correr la pareja se trataba de alejar de los constantes gritos que podían escuchar a lo lejos; aquel sonido era perturbador, pero por fortuna lo dejaban atrás. Para Kari los gritos no era la única cosa que podía escuchar, el ulular del búho le seguía de cerca. Siendo guiada por Takeru la joven volteo hacia atrás notando la neblina y árboles que dejaban atrás, antes de que dieran vuelta en un grueso árbol la castaña pudo notar una extraña figura humanoide entre la neblina que se comenzaba poner densa. Asustada por lo que observo la joven no se percato que Takeru había chocado con otra persona, el impacto tiro al rubio y junto con el se la llevo a ella al suelo. Por el fuerte golpe que se llevo en las costillas la joven soltó un fuerte quejido, se llevo las manos al lugar donde provenía el dolor y cerro los ojos, pensó que se había quebrado algunas costillas. Recuperándose del golpe la castaña abrió los ojos asustada al no sentir la mano de Takeru junto a la de ella, lo primero que vio fue un árbol siendo tragado por la neblina densa; volteo su cabeza para buscar a Takeru y lo encontró en el suelo a unos centímetros de ella con alguien encima de el.

— ¿Takeru? — La pregunta vino de la voz inconfundible de Joe.

— ¿Joe?

Los amigos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, el peliazul se levanto enseguida y le ofreció la mano al rubio; se notaba desesperado y en pánico. La castaña no logro escuchar lo que sus amigos hablaban solo vio como Takeru corrió a ella para levantarla con rapidez. "Debemos huir" escucho que Joe decía con insistencia. El golpe provoco en Kari una desorientación y un extraño chillido en sus oídos. Pronto se encontraron los tres amigos huyendo de algo que Kari y el mismo Takeru no sabían que era.

— ¿De que huimos? — Pregunto Kari quien era arrastrada por Takeru.

Nadie contesto solo siguieron corriendo de forma desesperada como si alguien ya les estuviera pisando los talones. Molesta la castaña volvió a preguntar que de que huían, pero nadie respondía; talvez ni sus amigos lo sabían, por lo menos Takeru.

— ¡¿De que huimos?! — Grito la castaña.

— ¡De eso! — Contesto un Joe que al girarse a ver a la castaña noto una figura espectral siendo difuminada por la neblina.

Kari y Takeru voltearon para ver lo que Joe apuntaba, pero, seguían corriendo por lo que no notaron que una raíz sobre salía del suelo provocando que el rubio y la castaña tropezasen. Joe continuo corriendo hasta que se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido con sus amigos, dudoso se detuvo por un momento pensando en si ir en ayuda del rubio y la castaña; los ojos azules de Takeru se clavaron en lo de el peliazul, le decían que regresara ayudarlos, pero el joven promesa de la medicina demostraba en sus ojos de no lo haría. Takeru sintiendo terror al ver como Joe no mostraba indicios de regresar por ellos pensó en lo peor, pero, sin que se lo esperase nadie tras el árbol al que le daba la espalda el peliazul apareció un sujeto alto con una mascara metálica en su mano derecha sostenía una sierra eléctrica pequeña que traía encendida y se fue acercando peligrosamente a un Joe desprevenido. Takeru trato de advertirle pero cuando le quiso hacer el sujeto musculoso le paso la cierra por la espalda atravesándolo por completo. Joe con ojos de asombro noto como la sierra eléctrica emergía de su abdomen, no paso mucho cuando el sujeto saco la sierra del cuerpo del joven que cayó ensangrentado al suelo. Kari quien también estaba presenciando la fatídica escena soltó un grito de horror al ver como el sujeto se hincaba a un lado del cuerpo ensangrentado he inerte de Joe y con un cuchillo grande le empezó abrir y sacar las entrañas. Takeru quien escucho a su amiga volteo a verla como estaba en shock, temiendo que el sujeto los escuchara siendo lo mas probable se levanto tomo a Kari quien apenas reacciono y salio corriendo en dirección contraria de donde se llevaba la carnicería.

Corrían sin parar querían alejarse lo mas que pudieran de la zona donde su amigo estaba siendo profanado. Takeru ahora llevaba cuidado por donde iban, sin embargo, dio unos cuantos vistazos hacia atrás para ver si no los seguían; noto como la neblina era menos densa y que nadie iba tras ellos de hecho el sujeto no pareció importarles. El joven trato de seguir corriendo cuando Kari soltó un grito que le erizo los bellos de la piel y se detuvo en seco.

— ¡Viene por mi! — Gritaba Kari sin cesar con un terror inimaginable en su voz,

— ¿Qué dices?

— Viene por mí, Takeru — El rubio no entendía nada, la postura de su amiga se la atribuya a lo que presencio. — Dijo que seguía yo.

Takeru quien también estuvo al pendiente de lo que le ocurrió a Joe nunca escucho que el sujeto de la mascara de metal les volteara a ver o dijera algo.

— ¿Quién?

— El sujeto pequeño con mascara de madera — Soltó una Kari en pánico quien queriendo protección se fue al pecho del rubio que la rodeo con sus brazos. — Me miro fijo y me apunto con su marro grande con puntas, dijo que seguía yo y que pagaría mis deudas.

Takeru quien seguía sin comprender tomo de los hombros a Kari y la separo de el; lo que ella describía no tenia lugar, el no vio a ningún hombre pequeño con mascara de madera. Ese lugar cada vez le aterraba más y se le hacia muy misterioso.

— Venga, necesitamos seguir adelante — Takeru reconociendo que si expresaba su inquietud de las personas que Kari vio y el no solo ocasionaría que su amiga entrara más en pánico y no pudiera continuar.

Corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana la pareja salio de la zona del bosque y se adentro a una amplia y larga pradera. Siendo envuelta también por una neblina ligera el rubio sabia que adentrarse a un lugar tan abierto seria exponerse de más, pero a lo lejos algo le llamo la atención. Una sombra de una cabaña le llamo la atención, tomando un riesgo pensó que ese lugar podría serles útil por el momento y si bien les iba podrían encontrar ayuda ya que la cabaña era de esas que están los guardabosque. Tomando a Kari de la mano la volvió a encarrilar a correr, esperaba que hubiera buenas noticias en aquel lugar.

* * *

**Bienvenidos ha esta historia de misterio y horror. Lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo la historia que me pidieron una vez que les pregunte cual de mis siguientes proyectos querían leer, por lo que he cumplido. No soy muy bueno escribiendo en este género pero espero que les guste lo que se me ha ocurrido. El plan original era traerles toda la historia completa, pero debido a falta de tiempo no la he podido terminar bien por lo que les traigo la primera mitad. Pronto volveré con la conclusión pero por lo tanto disfruten de esta lectura.**

**Digimon no me pertenece ni su historia ni sus personajes, esto es por puro hobbie.**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	2. be

7

Tai y Sora descansaban dentro de una pequeña cueva que encontraron en su camino; tenían un buen rato yaciendo en el suelo esperado que la lluvia, que por fin llego, cesara. Juntaron sus cuerpos para mantenerse calientes el clima se tornaba muy frío; miraban como el aguacero enlodaba el suelo, la lluvia se tornaba fuerte y la preocupación de los jóvenes por temor a que se pudiera inundar el interior de su cueva comenzaba a incrementarse. El castaño rodeaba a su novia con ambos brazos mientras la pelirroja hacia lo mismo con su pareja, querían brindar su calor al otro y poder pasar aquella lluvia que parecía tornarse como tormenta. Por alguna extraña razón Sora no dejaba de temblar, a lo contrario de Tai quien a pesar de que sentía el frío no creía que fuese para tanto; sintiendo como en sus brazos la pelirroja la atrajo mas hacia el y la apretó fuerte, no parecía funcionar.

— ¿Enserio tienes tanto frío? — Cuestiono el castaño presenciando como la nariz de su novia se tornaba rojiza notándose más por su blanca piel.

— Si, ¿Que acaso tu no tienes frío? — Sora levanto su rostro para ver los ojos de su novio que le miraban con algo de recelo. Esa mirada le recordó a la pelirroja el momento anterior en el que ambos miraban diferente el cielo. Una duda surgió en ese momento en la joven: "¿Quizá esto que ocurría era algo parecido?". — No lo sientes, ¿verdad?

— Si, pero no tanto como para ponerme como tu.

Tai y Sora se miraron de manera confusa, no entendían el porque de aquello. El castaño le explico a su novia que el tenia frío pero algo normal para una noche de lluvia, sin embargo, la pelirroja refuto con que el frío era casi invernal. En aquel momento les pareció mas extraño aun aquel bosque que se abría frente a ellos pasando la entrada de la cueva; no recordaban como habían llegado hasta allí y ahora surgía la pregunta de que era ese bosque. Tai no caracterizándose por ser un hombre pensador y mucho menos analítico se encontraba serio buscando una explicación a todo y tratando de recordar como es que terminaron en tan misterioso bosque. La intensidad de la lluvia no parecía cesar y para cálculo del castaño ya llevaba un par de horas con aquel aguacero. El silencio entre la pareja se prolongo por un largo rato, solo siendo interrumpida por el sonido en seco del chocar de las gotas de lluvia en el suelo húmedo. Sora soltó un largo suspiro cargado de desesperación e intriga, se limitaba ha observar el velo de agua que los dividía de los primero árboles del bosque; pensaba en la situación tan misteriosa en la que se encontraban, pero ningún pensamiento ó recuerdo le era de utilidad. La pelirroja estaba por abrir la boca para terminar con aquel silencio y distraerse aquellos pensamientos que solo le asfixiaban cuando noto la expresión de su novio.

— ¿Qué suce… — La joven se detuvo en seco cuando Tai se coloco su dedo índice en los labios indicándole que guardase silencio. Algo no andaba bien.

Se quedaron unos cuantos minutos mas en silencio, Tai se encontraba de pie caminando por el largo de la entrada de la cueva poniendo toda su atención en algo que Sora no percibía. Ver al castaño comportarse de una manera tan preocupante le molesto a la pelirroja que se levanto, se dirigió a Tai y lo tomo de los hombros para quedar de frente.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

— Lo suponía, no lo oyes tu — Sora miro confundida a su novio quien cerraba los ojos y se frotaba el rostro con sus manos.

— ¿Qué se supone que estas escuchando? — Por mas que quiso no logro escuchar nada, en cambio Tai se notaba desesperado como si algo lo molestara.

— Un maldito búho, no deja de hacer ese sonido que hacen esos animales.

— ¿Ulular?

— Si, como sea que se le diga.

Tai se fue al fondo de la cueva, se sentó en una roca y recargo sus codos en sus piernas. Sora se le acerco lentamente para tomar lugar a su lado, era evidente que ella no escuchaba al búho que afirmaba escuchar su novio y por lo que se veía era algo que le desquiciaba.

— Es extraño que escuches un búho cuando la lluvia esta mas fuerte ahora — Fue lo único que atino a decir la pelirroja.

— ¡No se calla! — El joven se llevo las manos a los oídos para taparlos. — Parece como si estuviera dentro de mi cabeza.

Era algo demasiado extraño y confuso sin mencionar tenebroso; Tai se agitaba de hacia atrás y adelante cubriéndose los oídos tan fuerte que la piel se le comenzaba a poner en partes rojas y otras blancas. No sabia como actuar o ayudar a su novio, pero Sora solo pudo envolverlo en un abrazo que lo único que logro hacer fue detener el vaivén del castaño. Los minutos pasaban y no parecía ceder el sonido del búho que afirmaba escuchar; los ojos del joven estaban inyectados de sangre y su mirada se tornaba perversa.

— ¡Basta! — Grito tan fuerte que hizo retumbar los tímpanos de la pelirroja. — lo voy a encontrar y lo matare.

Antes de que Sora pudiera decir algo ó hacer algo Tai ya había salido de la cueva y se adentraba en la lluvia. Reaccionando después de la partida de su novio la pelirroja salio tras de el; la lluvia era tan fuerte que la mojo enseguida y no le permitía ver bien a lo lejos. Guiándose solo por la silueta de lo que creía era su novio, corría tras de sin poner atención por donde iba pisando. El terror le embargaba a la joven que no quería quedarse sola en aquel misterioso y tétrico bosque; aumento la velocidad cuando noto que Tai se alejaba de ella, sin importar cuanto le gritara que se detuviera el castaño no cedía en su carrera. El momento en que el joven se metía por unos arbustos altos y robustos Sora cayo mas en la desesperación al perderlo de vista, aumento su carrera llegando y atravesando los arbustos. Para mala fortuna al salir de aquellas hojas y ramas que la rasguñaron no logro localizar ver a su novio por ningún lado. Todo estaba mal.

— ¡Tai! — Vociferaba la joven mientras corría sin saber a donde daría, solo importaba encontrar a Tai. No pensaba con claridad.— ¡Tai!, ¡¿Dónde est…

No pudo terminar la oración debido a que algo la hizo trastabillar hasta que cayó el suelo lodoso. Golpeándose la nariz y un par de costillas la joven ignoro el dolor y se reincorporo quedando sentada en el lodo mirando hacia atrás para ver con que había tropezado. Ha escasos centímetros de sus pies un bulto negro yacía inmóvil; por la silueta y la forma no tan irregular supo que no se trataba de algunt rondo o rama que sobresalía del suelo. Gateo un poco para ver mejor de que se trataba, le daba curiosidad aquella forma en el suelo; se fue acercando hasta el punto en que sus manos sintieron algo viscoso que acompañaba al lodo. Incomodándole la sensación en sus manos la joven las levanto para ver que era lo que había tocado, tuvo que levantar sus manos para poder ver mejor. En el momento en que pudo ver bien lo que tenia en sus manos la joven no pudo sentir un escalofrío en su espalda. La lluvia le iba lavando un liquido rojo que coloraba las palmas de sus manos; era sangre.

— No puede ser — Articulo la joven al no crees que eso pudiera ser sangre, pero por su consistencia no podía estar errada. Las manos le comenzaron a temblar al imaginar de donde pudiera provenir aquel fluido, levanto ligeramente la vista hasta el bulto al cual ya podía divisar mejor. El temblor se traslado por todo su cuerpo. Un relámpago ilumino la zona donde se encontraba por uno segundos, pero que fueron suficientes para poder observar mejor el bulto. Sora no pudo evitarlo y soltó un grito tan fuerte que raspo toda su garganta.

Frente a ella se encontraba el cuerpo profanado de Joe. El cuerpo del joven se encontraba abierto por toda la zona abdominal hasta la caja toráxico, dentro ya no había ni un solo órgano; estaba hueco y la sangre estaba esparcida por todos lados. Retrocediendo la joven volvió a soltar otro grito de terror mientras con sus manos y pies se alejaba del cuerpo de uno de sus amigos. Sin embargo, en su retroceso el sentir de algo suave en su mano izquierda le hizo detenerse. No quiso abrir lo ojos e ignorando lo que había tocado siguió retrocediendo pero le resultaba difícil por el temblor en su cuerpo. No avanzo mucho cuando volvió a sentir algo suave en el suelo, lo ignoro y continúo su camino sintiendo cada vez más seguido aquellas cosas. No le importaba saber que era lo que estaba en el suelo solo quería alejarse lo mas que pudiera del cuerpo sin vida de Joe. Siguió alejándose hasta que su espalda impacto con la corteza rasposa de un árbol, Sora solo se quedo allí llorando resistiéndose abrir los ojos, y que si no fuera por los relámpagos solo vería negro. En cada que un relámpago le iluminaba através de los parpados la imagen de Joe aparecía atormentando a la joven que no soportando mas ver aquella aterradora e impactante escena abrió los ojos de golpe al momento que otro relámpago iluminaba la zona. Lo que vio no fue nada mejor que la imagen en su cabeza, la zona alrededor de ella se encontraran los órganos de Joe esparcidos. Un nuevo grito surgió de la joven.

Regida por el miedo y la adrenalina Sora se levanto de golpe y salio corriendo para alejarse de una vez de toda esa zona. Corrió sin importar nada, en su cabeza solo estaba la escena del cuerpo sin órganos de su amigo. No sabía por donde iba y ni le importaba incluso ni se acordaba que tenia que encontrar a Tai, solo corría queriendo alejarse de aquel cuerpo y órganos regados a su alrededor. Siguió su carrera sin saber cuanto llevaba así, corría y corría hasta que se impacto con algo; cayó al suelo y se quedo con la mirada perdida al cielo. No se había percatado que ya había dejado de llover; observo las nubes que seguían pareciéndose como una especie de tela en ves de algodón. Aun cuando ya no llovía la joven sintió que algo húmedo recorría por su rostro cerca de los ojos, estaba llorando y de eso tampoco se había percatado, talvez porque sus lagrimas se camuflaron con la lluvia. Mientras miraba al cielo sobre ella interponiéndose en su vista apareció el rostro de un joven pelirrojo que en un principio no reconoció.

— Sora, ¿te encuentras bien? — Esa voz le pareció muy similar, familiar. Fijo mejor la vista que estaba nublada por las lagrimas y lo vio, allí parado sobre ella se encontraba Izzy.

— Por todos lo cielos, eres tu, Izzy — siendo ayudada por el joven pelirrojo Sora se levanto y apenas quedo de pie abrazo con fuerza a su otro amigo.

Los brazos de Izzy no eran suficientes para detener el temblar del cuerpo delgado de la joven quien sujetaba tan fuerte del cuello al pelirrojo que comenzaba asfixiarlo. Como si tratara con un sordo el joven llamaba por su nombre a la joven quien solo se limitaba a seguir aferrada a su cuerpo; algo en la forma de estar de Sora le inquieto. Tomando sus fuerzas logro apartar a la joven quien trato de aferrarse de nuevo a su cuello; al separarse le pudo ver por fin el rostro y noto que estaba bañada de lagrimas y con sus ojos hinchados e inyectados de sangre, su expresión era de una maniaca.

— Sora, pero, ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué lloras de esta manera?

Como si esas palabras fueran el detonante de una bomba la joven soltó un grito aterrador y se desplomo sobre el suelo quedando sentada. Izzy trato de sujetarla pero fue inútil, colocándose de cuclillas le tomo de los hombros ha su amiga y le obligo a que le viera. Necesitaba saber.

— ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

Limitándose solo asentir la joven miraba a Izzy fijamente, pero su mirada era perdida como si estuviese en otro lado.

— Necesito que me hables, ¿Qué esta sucediendo en este lugar?

— Lo vi — La mirada desquiciada de Sora se perdió en algo detrás del pelirrojo, algo que le acechaba a lo lejos. — Yacía en el suelo sin nada en su interior.

Izzy no entendía nada de lo que le decía, era evidente que Sora se encontraba en shock. Cualquier intento del joven por saber que era lo que su amiga decía no surtía efecto; repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras. Nada en su interior. Tomando de los hombros a su amiga la levanto y la obligo andar, sabia que tenían que buscar algún refugio para pasar la noche, si es que lograba tener algún fin. Caminaron por un largo rato con la voz de Sora repitiendo su frase, percatándose de que su amiga no reaccionaria pronto se rindió en buscar alguna manera de traerla a la realidad para que le explicara lo que eso quería decir. El bosque se trono mas denso; habían tantos árboles que ya parecía que andaban por un pasillo con paredes arrugadas en un café obscuro. Doblando a la derecha en un codo el joven se sorprendió por lo que tenían enfrente; sentado bajo un árbol se encontraba Tai mirando al suelo sin expresión alguna. Se le acero junto con Sora que no se percataba de la presencia de su novio.

— Tai, qué bueno que te encuentro — expreso feliz el pelirrojo.

El castaño al escuchar la voz de su amigo levanto enseguida la vista, el verlo hizo que una mueca apareciera en sus labios, imagino que seria una sonrisa.

— ¡Por fin se callo! — Izzy levanto una ceja al no comprender las palabras de su amigo. — Al fin ese maldito búho dejo de hacer su estupido sonido.

— No entiendo que quieres decir, pero es lo de menos, tenemos un problema con Sora — Tai miro con recelo a Izzy y luego paso su mirada a su pelirroja. El verla en ese estado de trance con los ojos perdidos y su piel tan pálida hizo que el joven se levantara de golpe.

— Maldición, ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

— No lo se, he tratado de hablar con ella pero no responde.

— Nada en su interior, nada en su interior.

Tai miro a Izzy en busca de una explicación del porque solo repetía eso su novia, el pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombros. Le explico donde y como la había encontrado, pero que al tratar de hacerla reaccionar solo conseguía aquellas palabras. El castaño tomo de los hombros a su novio y la hizo que le mirara a los ojos; tal evento hizo reaccionar a Sora que pronuncio su nombre y lo abrazo. Devolviendo el abrazo ambos se quedaron en silencio solo siendo observados por Izzy quien después de un par de minutos desvío la mirada.

— No te logre alcanzar — Pronuncio Sora. Tai se sintió mal al darse cuenta de que por su alteración había abandonado a su novia. — Te me perdiste.

— Lo lamento — Le susurro Tai al oído. — Perdóname, enloquecí y mi mente se nublo.

— Lo vi muerto — Sora se separo de su novio y le enfrento.

— ¿Muerto?, ¿A quien?

Sora comenzó a explicar lo sucedido después de perder a Tai en la lluvia; Izzy se les acerco para escuchar mejor. El momento en que comenzó a narrar con voz quebrada lo visto al pasar los arbustos tanto Tai como Izzy se miraron impactados; la noticia de la muerte y la manera de esta de uno de sus amigos les hizo comprender la reacción de Sora.

— ¿Habrá sido un animal? — Comento Izzy siendo el primero en hablar después de un largo momento de silencio.

— No, según lo que nos narro Sora todas su viseras estaban regadas por la zona — Tai noto como Sora se apartaba de la platica, recordar la escena no le ayudaba y menos cuando aun la tenia fresca en su memoria.— Un animal las devoraría, y no solo las dejaría por allí.

Izzy no pudo refutar la explicación de su amigo, era evidente que la muerte de Joe no fue provocada por algún animal. La pregunta que les surgió fue ¿Quién demonios había matado a su amigo?. Sintiendo pena de seguir hablando del tema por falta de respeto al difunto los amigos cambiaron el tema a lo misterioso del bosque, la noche que se alargaba y la manera en que llegaron al lugar. Izzy explico que el había despertado junto a Joe en una especie de cueva; ambos se quedaron allí porque se había soltado un vendaval que sacudía hasta los árboles mas gruesos por lo que decidieron resguardarse. Pasando el evento del viento ambos quisieron aprovechar para y por leña y lograr hacer una fogata para calentarse ya que el frío era insoportable; lo curioso era que solo Joe lo sentía ya que para el pelirrojo solo era un clima fresco. Cuando se separaron para ir por la leña fue la última vez que había visto a su amigo y fue cuando lo comenzó a buscar encontrando a Sora. Esa situación le sonó muy familiar al castaño, que al compararla con la suya una pregunta le surgió.

— De casualidad, ¿no escuchaste algún búho?

— En lo absoluto, ¿Por qué?

Tai se cruzo de brazos y se quedo mirando unas ramas que sobresalían del suelo, provenían del árbol en que Sora se encontraba recargada con mirada puesta en sus zapatos. La historia de Izzy difería en ese punto con la suya; pensó que si hubiese sido igual a la de el y Sora talvez hubiera algún patrón del misterio que cubría aquel bosque. El castaño le explico su historia desde que se despertaron en el coche, pasando por la extraña situación del cielo y terminando con la cueva y la separación de el con su novia.

— ¿Te das cuenta? — Tai negó con la cabeza. — Este bosque nos muestra cosas diferentes a cada uno.

— ¿De que hablas?

— Con Joe me paso lo mismo — Izzy miro a los árboles y los apunto. — ¿Qué tipo de árboles vez?

Sin entender Tai contesto que la mayoría eran pino y abetos, esperando a que Izzy hablara fingió que tosía. El pelirrojo explico que el también veía los mismos tipos de árboles que el, pero, Joe no los veía; para el bosque era de puros robles. Ese fue el instante en que Tai vio una similitud.

— Cada quien ve algo diferente en el bosque.

— Correcto.

Cuando Tai abría la boca para volver hablar un fuerte grito de desesperación irrumpió por todo el bosque. Sora al escuchar aquello salio corriendo y se paro junto a su novio; ese sonido no había sonado de lo mas amigable. Los tres jóvenes guardaron silencio esperando el grito como su se tratase de una noche con truenos. No paso mucho cuando volvió a sonar el grito de una mujer, pero este fue más prolongado y violento. Tai no necesito esperar otro grito para reconocer aquel sonido, solo con el primero ya se le había hecho conocido pero con el segundo lo confirmo.

— ¡Es mi hermana! — Grito asustado Tai al momento que el grito de su hermana volvió a interrumpir el silencio del bosque.

8

_Y me quería a mí. _Esa oración proveniente de Hikari hizo que Takeru volviera ha estremecerse; por la situación había olvidado aquello. Recordó que momentos antes la castaña le aseguro que había visto aun sujeto con mascara de madera, pero el jamás lo diviso. Solo vio como el sujeto con rostro de metal destrozaba a Joe. Matt volvió a Takeru aquella cabaña, le preguntaron que era lo que les sucedió y porque estaban tan alterados. El menor de los rubios les narro todo lo que vivieron horas antes; en cada palabra Matt y Mimi miraban a Takeru sorprendidos, en tanto Kari solo entornaba la vista por la pequeña cabaña. Se hallaba tan ausente de la platica que no se percato cuando todos le miraban esperando su respuesta; Takeru le tomo del hombro con mucho cuidad para que Kari le volteara a ver.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Que sucede?

— Te acabo de preguntar sobre el sujeto de la mascara de madera — Takeru se notaba en su mirada una preocupación latente por su mejor amiga.

La joven se estremeció al pensar en aquello, no le agradaba recordar esa desagradable y demente voz de nuevo en su cabeza. Sentir de nuevo esa mirada de loco através de la mascara le hacia estremecerse mas llegando a temblar descontroladamente. Dedicándole una palabras dulces Takeru atrajo hacia el a la castaña y la envolvió en un abrazo. Fue lo mejor que pudo recibir en ese momento Kari. Creyendo que lo mejor era que Takeru y Kari descansaran Matt interrumpió la sesión de preguntas, la pareja de amigos se fue a un rincón de la cabaña y se dispuso a descansar.

Cuando el menor de los rubios despertó noto que aun era de noche; la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana cubierta por la cama. Lo curioso era que estaba mas difuminada de lo que recordaba, entorno sus ojos buscando a su hermano y lo vio sentado en el otro extremo de la cabaña junto con Mimi, ambos hablaban en voz baja y por la expresión de la castaña de cabello largo algo no andaba bien. Se levanto tratando de no despertar a su amiga y se dirigió hacia su hermano y novia. Al verlo venir cesaron las palabras y le clavaron los ojos.

— ¿Qué tal el sueñito?

— Revitalizador — Soltó Takeru tratando de no mostrar su curiosidad. — ¿Cuánto hemos dormido?

Matt no contesto solo volteo a ver a su novia y puso los ojos en blanco en señal de que estaba pensando.

— Si no mal calculo un par de horas

Aquello hizo que en el estomago de Takeru se sintiera un vacío. Si bien recordaba cuando despertaron en aquel lugar su reloj marcaban las tres de la madrugada tras que el tiempo trascurría con todo lo que vivieron calculo que pasaron otras dos horas que sumando las tres del sueño ya debería haber amanecido. Eso no podía ser posible. Al recordar el extraño comportamiento de su hermano y novia supuso que ellos cayeron en la cuenta.

— Si, se supone que ya debería haber amanecido — Comento Matt como si le hubiera leído la mente.

— Esto no me es para nada normal — Takeru miro su reloj por segunda vez en la noche. Ocho de la mañana. Para esa hora el sol ya debería estar haciendo su aparición tiñendo todo de un amarillo matutino, sin embargo, todo seguía en un color blanco fantasmal.

— Eso para nosotros ya no es novedad — Dicho comentario hizo que el menor de los rubios volviera su vista a su hermano mayor. — Ese extraño evento ya lo habíamos notado hace horas. Lo extraño es lo que ocurre ahora afuera en el bosque.

Sin detenerse a razonar las palabras de su hermano, el rubio se dirigió hacia la ventana quedando estupefacto con lo que podía ver ó mejor dicho lo que no podía ver. Tras de la ventana un velo blanco y gris cubría todo el exterior; la neblina se torno tan densa y había cubierto todo el perímetro de la cabaña.

— ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?

— Unos veinte minutos —contesto Mimi con voz débil.

La cabeza de Takeru trabajaba a marchas forzadas tratando de entender todo lo que les estaba ocurriendo. Nada tenia lógica y ni mucho menos explicación. Cuando se disponía hablar un fuerte golpe hizo que los jóvenes tornaran su vista donde provino el ruido. Takeru se quedo helado cuando noto que el sonido provino cerca de donde Kari descansaba. La castaña abría lentamente los parpados apenas comprendiendo lo que le había despertado. Un nuevo golpe azoto la cabaña, ahora proveniente cerca de la puerta. Matt se llevo el dedo a la boca indicando que nadie hiciera algún sonido, y se dirigió a la puerta para estar al pendiente por su alguien trataba de entrar; por su lado Takeru se acerco a Kari y le tapo la boca cuando se disponía hablar. La castaña aun adormilada al escuchar el tercer impacto abrió los ojos de miedo, entendió el porque de la reacción del rubio al taparle la boca antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna. El silencio reinaba en los jóvenes que esperaban un nuevo golpe en algún lugar de la cabaña. No hubo un cuarto. En cambio ahora escuchaban como por fuera rasgaban con algo las paredes de madera de la cabaña; Mimi logro soportar soltar algún grito cuando sintió que el rasgueo sonaba tras de ella. El suceso duro hasta el rincón trasero de la cabaña y volvió el silencio.

Pasaron cinco minutos sin golpes ni rasgueos, Matt comenzaba a creer que quien hubiera hecho aquellos ruidos ya se había ido. Sus músculos se relajaron cuando otros diez minutos transcurrieron. Mimi quien se cubría la boca fue bajando sus manos sintiendo un alivio al ya no sentir el peligro. En tanto Takeru y Kari se miraban fijamente notando en el otro que ya todo estaba bien.

— Ya paso el susto — Takeru le sonrío a su amiga, pero, sin entender la razón la expresión de Kari se torno pavorosa, palideció y sus ojos comenzaron a temblar.

— ¡Esta aquí por mi! — Grito al momento que un fuerte golpe quebró el silencio de la cabaña.

Takeru se volteo a donde escucho el impacto y noto como este vino de la puerta que estaba entre abierto dejando ver un brazo largo que sostenía un marro en su mano. Matt trataba de detener al sujeto que trataba de entrar; Mimi que se percato que su novio cedía corrió para auxiliarlo y detener el avance del sujeto que cada vez abría mas la puerta.

— ¡Dénmela!, ¡Quiero jugar con ella! — El timbre de voz del sujeto hizo erizar la piel de los jóvenes, sonaba tan demente que calaba en los tímpanos. — ¡Ella es mía!, ¡entréguenmela!

Matt y Mimi luchaban por detener al sujeto que lograba arrastrar poco a poco a los jóvenes y la mesa que protegía la puerta. Kari quien observaba de lejos se aferro a Takeru clavándole las uñas en sus bíceps; el rubio sabia que tenia que ir ayudar a su hermano y amiga a detener al sujeto loco que amenazaba con lograr entrar a la cabaña, pero, esa no era la solución. Necesitaban salir de aquella cabaña como fuera lugar, entorno su vista y se percato que las únicas salidas eran la puerta y la ventana. Estaban en una jaula. Pasando por segunda vez la vista por la cabaña logro notar algo peculiar en la esquina frente a el; pegado a la pared se encontraba un pequeño orificio con forma de un circulo perfecto. Librándose de Kari, quien comenzó a gritar su nombre al verlo alejarse, se acerco al hueco y noto como muy apenas se podían ver unas líneas que se marcaban en un cuadrado. Era una puerta. Ignorando la situación en la puerta de la cabaña Takeru paso dos de sus dedos por el orificio y jalo de este. Tuvo que usar mucha fuerza para lograr levantar la puerta. No habían escaleras para bajar hacia lo que parecía ser el inicio de un pasadizo, pero la altura tampoco era mucho; paso su vista a Kari y noto como esta cubría su rostro en sus piernas mientras repetía una y otra vez que no se la llevara. Miro a su hermano y amiga y vio como estos ya comenzaban a ceder contra la fuerza del sujeto del marro. No había mucho que pensar.

— ¡Maldición es muy fuerte! — Exclamo molesto Matt que pujaba la pesada mesa contra la puerta.

— ¡Hermano! — El grito de Takeru hizo que Matt se volviera. El menor de los rubios ya llevaba consigo a Kari y la conducía hacia la entrada del pasadizo. — Déjenlo y vengan rápido, encontré una salida.

Matt se volvió a Mimi quien también había visto la puerta abierta del piso. Sin mucho que decir ambos asintieron y a la cuenta de tres dejaron de pujar la mesa y salieron disparados hacia el hueco que Takeru y Kari habían atravesado. La primera fue Mimi quien dio un salto e impacto de rodillas en el suelo terroso del pasadizo, sin detenerse a sentir el dolor se puso en cuclillas y comenzó andar; el segundo fue Matt quien con una hábil maniobra tomo la puerta y jalo de esta al momento de saltar adentro del pasadizo logrando que la puerta se cerrara tras su entrada. Al igual que Mimi el rubio cayo de rodillas, tampoco se detuvo y comenzó andar. El pasadizo estaba completamente obscuro, y lleno de tierra; coloco sus manos en las paredes del cuadro por el que pasaba para guiarse. Anduvo con cuidado por donde pisaba, a lo lejos lograba escuchar varias pisadas lo que le indicaba que su novia, hermano y amiga ya le llevaban ventaja. Siguió caminando dando media vuelta cada cierto tramo para cerciorarse de que el maniaco sujeto no les estaba persiguiendo. Por fortuna no se escuchaba nada tras el. Al seguir caminando, Matt esperaba que aquel pasadizo los llevara a un buen lugar alejándolos de los peligros y misterios del bosque.

* * *

**¡Hey Everyone! Espero se encuentren de lo mas genial mis amigos lectores n.n**

**Veo que mi historia ha sido bien recibida, bueno por lo que he leído en sus reviews y los mensajes que recibí de follow y favorite haha. Antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por haber tardado pero como ya saben mi trabajo me ocupa mucho tiempo y más ahora que me traen de una ciudad a otra, sin mencionar la maestría. Pero bueno basta de excusas y aquí les traje la segunda parte, si, si, si, se que dije que cuando actualizara les traería la conclusión de esta historia, pero creo que eso será ya en el tercer capitulo hahaha. Como sea, espero me comprendan y que les haya gustado esta segunda parte.**

**Nos vemos para la conclusión, ahora si hahaha.**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


End file.
